Bluebell's Night Wonder
by danparker
Summary: Here is a story about an orphaned Pegasus filly, whom one night, had decided to go out into the night skies and see something really wonderful.


Bluebell's Night Wonder

One night, in a lonely place somewhere in Equestria, far away from many of the familiar cities and town, there was an orphanage where fillies and foals with no parents live. Of course, none had cutie marks. Also, this place is being run by a really cranky female Earth pony.

The story here focuses on one little Pegasus filly who lives in this orphanage. By this time, all of the other ponies are supposed to be asleep.

But this little Pegasus pony chose not to go to bed at this time of night. Instead, after all of the other ponies were fast asleep, this little filly quietly got out of bed and slowly walked to the nearby window, opening it, climbed out of the window and then closed it behind. Then the little Pegasus walked towards the nearby woods.

"Hello, my name is Bluebell," the little Pegasus pony said to no pony in particular, "And I'm an orphan. I don't remember much of my past. All I remember is darkness. Nothing more. Life in the orphanage is never a cheery routine moment. We have to follow strict rules and regulations." The little Pegasus filly, named Bluebell, had decided to go outside for once in her life.

"We don't get out that much," Bluebell thought as she trundled through the woods, "We're usually confined indoors, rarely leaving the orphanage." She knew this, but Bluebell decided to go outside anyway, knowing that she would get into trouble.

"But this is a risk I'm willing to take," Bluebell thought as she walked to a nearby hilltop, the highest in the area.

In no time, she reached the highest point of the hill. "I am ready," she thought. So Bluebell stood at a certain point on top of the hill. Then, she charged forward.

"I can do this!" Bluebell thought as she ran, "I am going to!" While running, she opened her wings and started to flap them. She ran to the highest part of the hill. As she got to the top, she jumped into the air and she started flying.

Unlike most Pegasus foals and fillies at a very young age, Bluebell's wings are capable of flight. Bluebell immediately knew that she was flying. "Ok," she thought, "Now where to?"

Bluebell continued to fly higher and higher and higher. To Bluebell, the sight was amazing. "Wow!" she thought, "I'd never though that the world looked this pretty at night."

Soon, Bluebell was flying through the night skies, feeling a majestic sensation. "Wow," she thought as she saw the full moon in the skies, surrounded by thousands and thousands of stars. On this night, there weren't many clouds in the sky.

"The lights of the night," Bluebell thought, "I'm seeing them for the first time. A wonder!" Bluebell continued to fly through the skies.

Then something caught her eye. "What's that?" she thought. Bluebell had come across a light show in the night skies. They were similar to the Aurora Borealis, the northern lights, only these light takes the form of different patterns and shapes.

Bluebell knew that she was in the middle of the night wonder. As Bluebell continued to fly further, the lights started to surround her, taking the form of larger Pegasus ponies, all made from the hundreds of colors of light and all gave off a wonderful stream of sparkling glitter. All flew together with Bluebell.

"I'd never thought it would be this beautiful," Bluebell thought to herself as she continued on.

Then some of the light shapes took the form of some ponies. To Bluebell, she knew what they were. "A family," she thought, "Something that I've always wanted in my whole life. A mom and dad to take care of me. My life. My future. No, our future."

Then as Bluebell got closer and closer to the lights in the form of a family, Bluebell knew that a family is all she ever wanted. "Yes," she thought, "I do!" As Bluebell got closer, the shape of the family vanished and Bluebell flew right on through.

"Oh," she thought, "I hope I have a mommy and daddy to adopt me soon!" So Bluebell left the natural lights behind and continued flying further with a family on her mind for the rest of her night flight.

"I hope I have a nice family someday," Bluebell thought as she continued on flying. There were no more light shows for the rest of the night, but Bluebell didn't mind that at all. "Somehow," Bluebell thought, "I think those were ponies of the past. Thank you everypony. Thank you very much."

Some minutes later, Bluebell decided that it was time for her to go back to the orphanage before the owner knew that she is missing. "Thank you, night sky," Bluebell said, "Thank you very much for the time. And for showing me my destiny." Bluebell then turned back to the orphanage.

A few more minutes later, Bluebell circled around the orphanage area so that she could land safely. As she touched the ground, she prepared to sneak back into the orphanage.

She only made it to the wall of the building when she was stunned by a bright light. "Bluebell!" a shrieking voice burst out. "Oh dear," Bluebell thought to herself as her eyes adjusted to the bright light.

She knew whom the voice belonged to. It was the owner of the orphanage, holding a flashlight. Bluebell knew that she was caught. "I thought all ponies should go to bed now!" the owner shouted at Bluebell, "Including you!"

"I'm sorry!" Bluebell said, sadly. "Sorry is not enough!" the owner said severely, "You should know better than to leave this orphanage without parents!"

"I know," Bluebell sobbed. "Now get you bed!" the owner ordered, "We'll discuss your punishment tomorrow." "Understood," Bluebell replied in a weak tone of voice.

She then walked into the building, and then up to her room and then she went to bed. The owner was about to go to bed herself when another voice called, "Ms. Clonkers, your midnight delivery is here."

The owner turned to see a delivery pony. "My name is not Ms. Clonkers!" the orphanage owner shouted at the delivery pony. "Ok then," said the delivery pony, "Oh well, have a nice day, uh, night, uh, day tomorrow, Ms. Clonkers."

The orphanage owner scowled as the delivery pony walked away. "It's not Clonkers!" she yelled and slammed the door.

At that time, Bluebell got to her bed. Even though she got yelled at by the orphanage owner, she was happy with her night flight. It was something that she will never forget.

"It was a wonderful night," Bluebell thought, "Thank you ponies of the past. Thank you for that majestic show. And thank you for letting me be a part of it. And I hope to find a family soon." With that said, Bluebell fell fast asleep.


End file.
